Nuevo amor
by Valery Kagamine
Summary: Un nuevo amor surge despues de que Fiona se entera que la reina helada y gumball tienen encuentros romanticos al atacar el reino, Marshall comenzara a pretender a Fiona


Recuerdo que antes solo quería pasarla contigo, reír a tu lado y servirte fiel mente a ti, mi dulce príncipe… Pero todo eso cambio, me rendí, tus palabras fueron tan francas y frías, pero creo que tienes razón, tu no me vez más que solo como una amiga y así será siempre así que solo me queda desearte la felicidad con alguna princesa o doncella del reino o reinos vecinos.

-Fiona, la reina helada está atacando el reino! –Dijo la gatita-

- ¿De nuevo? Acaso esa vieja no se cansa? –la chica tomo su espada y se subió a cake que ya se había hecho grande- andando cake!

La reina helada tenia prisionero al príncipe de chicle en su habitación, congelo todo para que las chicas no pudieran pasar y acorralo al joven que se encontraba en un rincón mirándola.

-Dime, porque siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio aquí?

-Pensé que querías pasar tiempo conmigo…

-Eso no justifica nada –se le acerca-

-Vamos, no te pongas así –la toma de la cintura- Aunque sinceramente me encanta verte así –la besa-

-Hmm … -correspondiendo-

Ellos estaban en sus 7 minutos en el paraíso y no se habían percatado que afuera de esa habitación flotaba un joven vampiro que los miraba con odio.

Fiona y cake no tardaron en llegar, vieron a la dulce gente viendo a dirección a la torre donde se encontraba la habitación del príncipe, no lo pensaron ni dos veces cuando llegaron en el "rescate", Fiona se quedo perpleja al ver que al chico que amaba y a su enemiga se besaran, quería romper en llanto pero solo ataco a la reina helada dejándola gravemente herida, el príncipe miro a Fiona y se llevo a su enamorada al hospital del reino. Cake tomo a Fiona y la llevo lejos de todo y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-No creo que estuvo bien que te desquitaras con ella.

-Fue por la dulce gente.

-Aja claro, tu y yo sabemos que fue por el acto del beso entre esos dos.

-Claro que no! Si gumball quiere ser feliz con ella que lo haga!

-Entonces, porque la atacaste asi?

-Ya te lo dije! Ahh –grita- Cake no hagas tantas preguntas! –a punto de llorar-

-Vengase! –estira sus brazos y la atrae a su pecho, en eso Fiona comienza a llorar sacando todo lo que sentía-

-Cakee! Porque esto me pasa a mi!? –abrazándola-

-No haz pensado que .. tal vez Gumball no sea para ti? Yo estoy segura de que el chico de tus sueños esta afuera esperándote con un gran ramo de rosas y toda la cosa.

-Pero! Es que no entiendo! Que puede tener ella que no tenga yo!?

Cake solo la abofeteo e hizo que Fiona reaccionara sobre lo que estaba diciendo –No dejes que los celos te invadan! Gumball no es el único chico que hay Fiona! No te estes muriendo por el, ni siquiera merece que estes llorando ahorita! Hacen que tu corazón se llene de envidia por esa reinita! Acaso no dijiste tu que sea feliz con quien quisiera!? Eso la incluye no!?

-Cake … Lo siento –se soba la mejilla- Tienes razón … si va a hacer feliz … puede ser con quien el decida –limpiándose las lagrimas- No se que haría sin ti amiga

- estarías muerta en una fosa común –se cruza de brazos y sonríe-

-Supongo que si.. Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa!

-Okey –se hace grande y la pone en su lomo-

Marshall se encontraba componiendo una canción en su casa recordando la cara de Fiona cuando los vio besándose, el quería llegar y consolarla, confesarle lo que sentía y besarla, pero sabia que nada era asi de fácil y no era el momento para tales cosas, hizo una canción solamente para Fiona expresándole lo que sentía, aunque no tenia el valor de entregarle la canción que tal si pensaba que era raro, que un chico como el pensaría en eso? Quizás pensaría lo peor asi que la guardo.

Al dia siguiente fue a visitar a esas 2 se metió sin previo aviso, cake no estaba se había ido con su novio asi que Fiona era la única en casa aparte de Bemoo (o como se escriba xDD ahí ustedes me corrigen :B) pero el estaba dormido asi que ni se notaba su presencia, Marshall subió al cuarto de Fiona y miro al alrededor pensó: tampoco esta en casa?, se dio media vuelta y miro a la joven de 16 años envuelta con una pequeña toalla de baño mojada por el reciente baño, ella moria de vergüenza y sin saber que hacer lo noqueo de una patada.

-M-Marshall!? o/o PERDONAME! MARSHALL!? –lo zamarrea-

-ah.. _ ! –Marshall despierta acostado en la cama de Fiona mientras ella tejía un sueter- Que paso? –sobandose la cabeza-

-Marhall! –lo abraza- Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento –con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-F-Fiona? o/o! emm .. tranquila estoy bien ..

-Seguro? –se separa y lo mira aun con lagrimitas en los ojos, lo cual la hacían lucir muy linda e hizo que Marshall se sonrojara por completo-

-C-Claro estoy seguro … -desvia la mirada y mira los hilos- que haces?

-Eh? .. regalos –sonrie-

-Regalos? Para que?

-Haz vivido mas de 1000 años y no sabes que se acerca?

-Amm … no lo siento que se celebra?

-Navidad!

-Navidad.. acaso es ese dia donde un conejo esconde huevos por todos lados?

-Eso es pascua ..

-Ah! Perdon, yo jamás lo celebre

-Que perdido estas Marshall! Yo apenas tengo 16 y se eso

-Tu eres mortal, no compares

-No lo justifica! Tu haz vagado por todo el mundo

-No había existencia en ese entonces recuerdas? No tuve a nadie que me enseñara eso

-ah, cierto lo olvide por completo … -se queda un momento en silencio- Ah ya se! –sonrie-

-Que? –la mira confundido-

-Pasaras navidad con nosotras, yo te enseñare como se siente será genial!

-Eh? Eso es mucha molestia, no te preocupes por mi, estare bien

-Nada! Te la pasaras con nosotras! –lo abraza-

-(mente: al parecer ya supero lo de ayer y eso es bueno) Okey ¡

-Bien .. quieres comer algo?

-No gracias, solo quería saber como estabas?

-Emm bien porque?

-Lo de ayer?

-Tiempo pasado :/ no importa estoy bien –sonrie-

-Me alegro –flota- me tengo que ir

-Claro, yo te aviso sobre la cena

-Cena? –se sonroja-

-Si, la de navidad

-Ah, claro –desvia la mirada- bueno adiós ..

-Adios –lo mira marcharse y continua con su tejido-

-Fiona! Tienes una video llamada! –llega Bemoo y muestra en la pantalla a el príncipe desayuno-

-Fiona! Necesito tu ayuda!

-Que pasa príncipe?

-Un perro mágico trata de comerse a mis súbditos Dx!

-Boy en camino! –Para su fortuna cake ya había llegado asi que se encaminaron al reino-


End file.
